Make Up for Lost Time
by Emze-Bear
Summary: Yusei and Jack get into a fight which results in Yusei disappearing. And just as Yusei goes missing, two parent-less girls take a wounded man in after a crash. The man however remembers nothing from before the crash and is under the impression that he is the girl's older brother. Going by Dominic, the man must learn who he was the hard way. Kingcrabshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**SweetTart:** Hello and welcome to my new project! Make Up for Lost Time! So first of all, thanks for clicking and reading, means a lot to me. But actually this is just a #YOLO #LETSSEEWHATHAPPENS type of project so give me some feed back so I know if this is good or the worst piece of bullshit you have ever read. Shanks!

**Yusei:** Please enjoy! SweetTart doesn't own YGO 5D's

* * *

It was late at night with the moon high in the sky shimmering over the waves of the ocean as they crashed against the rocks, spraying mist up into the air. A black haired teen smiled as he breathed in the salt and seaweed scented mist the sea brought, leaning on the iron railing.

"This is nice…" He smiled, closing his cobalt eyes lightly, letting his surroundings slip. The breezed picked up slightly sending nice shivers down the teens spine. But within seconds the peacefulness faded when a drilling pain shot through the teen like a bullet. He yelled out falling to his knees, gripping his head as gasps and groans of pain pasted his lips. Blurred images flashed through his mind like a firecracker.

"_No way in hell are you going anywhere like that! You could hurt yourself some how." _A blob told him as he felt it grab his hand roughly. Why couldn't he go?

"_-'s just being a dick.-Didn't mean it." _The blob added. The teen ripped his hand out of the orange blobs grip and started something up. He was just so angry and sad… but why? Why did his heart hurt? There was a flashing of lights as time seemed to speed up as if he was on a vehicle and all of a sudden the scene started wobbling then blackness. The teen screamed out, his head pounded furiously at this point. He tried to stop the images from flashing by slamming his head to the ground. He slammed his head into the concrete a few more times causing more pain to go to his head as the corner of his temple started to bleed.

"Hey!" yelled a female voice. The teen ignored her and screamed again but was stopped from slamming into the concrete of the sidewalk. "You're okay. It's okay." She whispered, pulling the teen into her chest as she stroked his crab like hair, shushing him till his screams became heavy pants and the images stopped flashing. The black haired teen opened his cobalt eyes to look at the girl with a small smile. She was a familiar face. Her deep flaming red hair and dark green eyes that shone with worry.

"Sun… thank you." He whispered.

"No need to thank me. You're family." The girl smiled helping the boy to his feet, lifting the boy's bangs out of his face to see the damage. She sighed and looked at him with relieved green eyes. "Let's go home and get that cleaned up; I think you've had enough adventure for one day." She laughed, taking a step forward with the teen leaning on her.

He followed her as they walked into the darkness of the alley. They walked in silences with only the chirping of random bugs and the dragging of their feet as their only sound. Sun looked at the sickly boy with upset eyes. She took in a breath to say something but the boy had beaten her to it.

"I know I'm not supposed to go out with my conduction. But I'm so confused Sun." The boy whispered pausing before continuing. "Who was I Sun? What's my name? What did I do? What sort of life did I have? Why does it hurt to think?" The teen asked knowing that the girl did not hold his answers. Sun sighed and locked eyes with the teen.

"You are Dominic. You are my older brother and you live here in the Satellite with me and our little sister. That's who you are, isn't that enough?" Sun asked as if she was hurt at her brother's statement. Dominic sighed and broke the eye contact with his sister with a confused look.

"Then why don't I remember you. Why don't I remember Lee, this place or anything for that matter? It's all just really confusing." He asked, frustrated. Sun looked down at her feet as they walked.

"You were in a bad accident. A man, probably drunk or something, lost control or his runner and practically ran you over." She stated, sighing softly." But let's not talk about that now, we're almost home." Sun smiled as they neared an old house in the middle of area filled with junk. The house wasn't anything special. It had four, dirty and pealing walls and an old rickety porch. Its yard had no grass just light colored dirt and trash.

Dominic smiled as he saw a bundle of light blue hair pop out from the door. The blue mass of curls and tangles was only about the size of a six year old and bare foot wearing a long tee-shirt that acted as a substitute to a dress. The bundle smiled at the approaching duo.

"Dom-Dom! Sun!" the little girl cried as she ran out to meet them half way. Dominic smiled at the little bundle and walked faster to hug the running girl. They met and the black haired teen picked the little girl and held her up over his head before bringing her back into his arms with a bright smile. She giggled like any small child would and gripped his shirt tightly in her small hands.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Lee?" He asked. The bundled giggled and pinched the elder's cheeks. Dominic tried playfully to swat the girl's hands way from his cheeks as they walked toward their home.

"Lee couldn't 'till Dom-Dom and Sun came home!" She yelled, letting go of the boy's cheeks to trace the outline of his criminal marker. The elder brother sighed and carried the little one in with Sun close behind him. They walked into the home shutting the squeaky door as they entered. Dominic put the little girl down and to take a seat on the used couch and turned on the outdated TV while Sun took her sisters hand as they went to find the first ad kit.

"Further more, the Duelist Yusei Fudo has yet to be found after his disappearance about three weeks ago. The Shooting Star was last seen by his friends and teammates. He said he was going for a drive and never returned. Team 5D's hasn't given up on finding such a valid player and have been screeching up and down Neo Domino-" The reporter was cut off as the signal went out.

"That was boring anyway!" Lee cried, plopping down on the couch next to Dominic

"Lee, its time for bed." Sun said sternly causing Lee to pout. The red head ignored her sister as she opened the first aid kit to pull out a bandage. She stood in front of Dominic.

"Face me." The teen turned his head to look at his sister as she slapped the bandage on his temple which was still bleeding lightly. Sun gave out a loud sigh. "Next time you want it to stop, don't choose such an extreme way." Dominic only nodded staring at the T.V. that showed nothing but static with a blank look across his face.

"Lee, it's time for bed time. Come on I'll tuck you in." Sun said walking towards their shared room with a lot of fuss coming from Lee.

Dominic leaned his head back on the old couch and closed his eyes, thinking back to the reporter's words. Three weeks ago is when he woke up without memories. Sun and Lee picked him up after that driver ran over him, bruised and bleeding from head to toe. They've been trying since he woke up to get him to remember but nothing so far but slight hazed or blurred scenes play out. It was so frustrating looking into a mirror and not recognizing the person looking back at him with deep cobalt eyes and long crab like spiked black hair with hints of lighting shaped yellow stripes and bangs that grew past his eyes, a criminal mark decorating his right check that started in the middle of his cheek and stopping about three centimeters before another formed below it for another few centimeters. That person was a stranger yet it was his reflection.

"I don't wanna! Dom-Dom don't let her make Lee go to bed!" The blue haired girl yelled, shaking her brother out of his trance with a jump. Sun rolled her eyes and insisted that she come to bed.

"Lee doesn't wanna!" Lee yelled. Dominic smiled lightly and pulled the blue bundle into his lap. She giggled as Dominic tickled her, squirming in his lap trying to get away.

"What if I read you a bedtime story?" Dominic suggested, stopping the tickling, which caused the little girl to smile brightly and nod. The teen got up from the couch with the little girl in his arms. Her hands holding tightly onto his black tank. They walked to the little girl's room that shared with her sister and set her down on a matrices and blankets, tucking her in.

"Okay, let me see. Once upon a time there lived a beautiful Unicorn who lived in a magnificent forest with all of her animal friend in which she protected. Little did she know that she was the last Unicorn in the world." Dominic started, watching as the little girl smiled and slowly drifted to sleep. Dominic continued the story of the unicorn until he heard soft snores half way through. He smiled lightly, kissing the little girl's forehead and whispered a soft 'Good night' before closing the door and walking out to find Sun on the couch also asleep, snoozing to the T.V which was now playing the Neo Domino news. Dominic smiled and went to grab a blanket for his sleeping sister when the news caught his eyes. It was a report on Duels.

"Jack Atlas just won his duel against Jackson Peter. It was a rough duel but Jack pulled through, lets look at the overview." The reported said showing a picture of the handsome blond. Dominic stared at the face. Soft pale skin, long face and bright, narrow purple eyes. The black haired teen felt a pain wash over him as he stared at the face.

"Jack…Atlas." Dominic whispered to himself. "Why does that sound familiar?" the teen shook off the urge to think and walked to get a blanket for his sister but the voice from the TV stopped him.

"So Mr. Atlas, what's it like not having Yusei on the Team?"The reporter asked and Jack responded in an angry English accent.  
"It's not as bad as it seems, Yusei was strong with a deck sure but wasn't mentally ready for what he has to face while Turbo Dueling."Dominic's heart stopped.

"Really? And about Mr. Fudo's disappearance, have you and the others found anything yet?"

"Sadly we have not, but a close friend is working on tracking his runner so once that's ready they'll find Yusei in a matter of days." Jack responded. Dominic felt his eye start to water.

"_Stop being so pathetic, you know you only cause more trouble then good right?" _Dominic gasped as a scene flooded into him mind. There was a blond man who was much taller then him, glaring at him. Dominic was washed over with hurt as his heart rate increased.

"J-Jack… Atlas. That name." Dominic asked himself, quickly leaving the house before he woke up his sisters. At this point the sun was just above the horizon, dripping orange and yellow across the vanishing night sky. The black haired teen stared down at his shaking hands.

"Jack. Jack. Jack… What is the meaning of that name?" Dominic yelled walking off towards the sea, ignoring his sister's warning to stay away.

The black haired teen leaned his head against the bars of the railing sighing loudly.

"Jack… 5D's… why does-" Dominic was cut off from his thoughts as an engine roaring near by startled him.

"Hey!" Cried a male voice.

Dominic lifted his head to respond to the cry. He turned around to see a man pull up to the curb, removing his helmet revealing a tower of orange hair.

"Hey sorry to bother you, but are you Dominic?" the man asked approaching the black haired teen.

"Umm, yeah that's me, what can I do for you?" The orange haired man smiled as he rubbed his eyes, Dominic took notice to the dark circles under his gray eyes, he looks like he hasn't been sleeping well or he hasn't slept at all in a few days.

"People around here say that you we're there when a driver crashed three weeks ago." Dominic nodded.

"Yeah, that's apparently what happened; some guy was driving to fast, lost control and ran me over." The man gasped.

"Oh jeez, were you okay?"

"I don't really know." Dominic laughed slightly. "But I must have hit my head pretty hard because I don't remember much of anything before that crash."

"Amnesia?"

"That's what the doctor said. But a mild one so I should be getting memories back with triggers and such." Dominic explained. "But anyway, you needed something." The orange haired man smiled slightly and held out a picture. The man in the picture was around others holding a trophy. He had black spiky hair with stripes and yellow running through paired with deep blue eyes. He had tan skin and a criminal marker that started at his eyes and ran down to the end of his face.

"His name is Yusei Fudo, he's been missing for a little more then three weeks and his runner was found around this area. I was hoping you might have seen him." The man asked. Dominic looked at the picture thinking if he'd ever seen the boy in the picture.

"This is the same man that the news has been covering right?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah… please, have you seen him? He's like a brother to me." The man's voice got softer as his eyes drifted downward. Dominic felt his heart throb.

"I'm sorry sir, I haven't seen him at all, but I will make sure to keep an eye out."

"Thank you, please call this number or visit if you hear any news." The man handed Dominic a piece of paper with a number and address writing on it in sharpie. Dominic scanned it before nodding.

"Of cour-" but before Dominic could finish his head throbbed horribly. His hands rushed to grip his head and hair as a sharp pain filled his head, along with images though blurred he could see faint hints for orange.

"_It's been so long, how've you been?!"_

"_Well I've been. What about you? Still stealing from sector security I see." _

"_You know me, stealing from the rich to give to the poor."_

"_Of course. Satellites Robin Hood."_

"Hey, Dominic you okay?" the man asked, as Dominic gasped. The stranger placed a hand on the black haired teens back as if to calm him.

After a short silence of heavy breathing and gulps, Dominic opened his eyes to meet with gray ones.

"You good?" he asked. Dominic gulped once again and responded in a shaking pant,

"Yeah thanks."

The orange haired man offered him a hand up and Dominic gladly took it. Lifting him up off the ground in which he ended up. The black haired teen smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry I just freaked out on you. I'll keep a look out of your friend."

"It's no problem, and thank you Dominic. You seem like a pretty cool guy, we should hang out sometime." The orange haired man laughed.

"That would be wonderful, next time you're in the neighborhood make sure to stop by…" Dominic trailed off not knowing the man's name.

"Crow. Crow Hogan." The orange haired man smiled and walked back to his vehicle. He turned it one and rushed off down the street.

"Crow… Hogan." The name slipped off his lips so familiarly. Yet Dominic seemed to shrug it off and stared back into the ocean.

Sadly, the peace was short lived as he heard a horrifying shriek of an ancient extinct animal which could only mean one thing…

"Dominic! The hell did I tell you about leaving the house!" Sun yelled, stomping through the alley with a face that could scare the devil. Dominic froze up and held his breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sun yelled.

"It can smell fear." Dominic replied with a sly smile as Sun roared and ran after him. Dominic laughed as she tried to tackle him but to no success.

"The ancient Sun can smell the fear of her pry and attacks when least expecting." Dominic joked. Sun laughed.

"That's why when you least expect it, I'm going to gorge out your eye balls and feed them to the fish." Sun grinned widely, sending shivers down the older brother's spine.

"Thanks Sun. And when I'm blind I'm going to purposely mistake soup for dog shit again."

"How about you not." Sun laughed soon followed by Dominic who wrapped his arms around his little sister walked back into the alley.

"Come on Sun, I'll make some, not dog shit soup. But why are you up so early it's like five?"

"I heard a runner near by." Sun stated plainly. Dominic didn't push the topic further and took the girl into a side hug.

* * *

**SweetTart:** AYE O MA! How'd ya like it? Good? Indifferent? SweetTart should pick a new Hobby? Like on a scale from 1 to Invade Russia in Winter how bad is this story? I'd appreciate your input~Thank!

**Yusei: **So my name's Dominic now? Kinda an American name for someone who's Japanese...

**SweetTart:** Well sucks to suck doesn't it. My rival's name in SoulSilver is Dominic and so shall yours.

**Yusei:** What sort of Logic is that?

**SweetTart:** Because you both are being a Lil'bitch


	2. Chapter 2

**SweetTart:** AYEE! So here chapter zwei! It took longer then expected but it got caught up in being a teenager that I forgot that I had no life on the side ^.^ so please forgive me for a long wait. (So I reread this a fixed it so i could start back up again. I hate leaving a story unfinished.)

**Dominic:**It was like two days wait. A long wait is like how long you've been waiting for How to Train Your Dragon 2.

**SweetTart:** Right you are good sir, but if you haven't notice that movie this the pure essences of cinematic genius while this story I pulled out of my ass and typed on the computer. It's digital shit and people choose to read my digital shit.

**Crow:** You don't have much of an ego do you?

**SweetTart:** oh no I do, i'm just saving it for a rainy day.

**Crow:** O...kay. Anywho, SweetTart doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's so please enjoy!

* * *

The city of Neo Domino buzzed around as Crow pulled up to their home with Jack waiting outside the door for his friend. Crow took off his helmet and cut of the engine. It was late afternoon by this point, the sun close to setting. Another uneventful day of searching.

"Find anything?"

Crow just looked at his friend and rand his fingers through his spiked hair. Close to four weeks without the comforting presence of Yusei.

"I take that as a no then." Jack assumed.

"Sorta." Crow started, gaining the attention of the blond.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I found something, or more of someone who has a pretty convenient story I'm not buying."

"Could you explain bird brain?"

Crow smiled and walked past the blond into the garage like home.

"Crow!"

"Stop your worrying Jack; this is something I need to tell everyone. So call the twins. Akiza said she was on her way when I texted her." Crow ordered with a small laugh.

"Just tell me if you found him, I don't like to play games Crow!" Jack yelled, running after his friend as he entered their home. Crow just looked back with a small smile.

"I think I did." Jack froze.

"Where!" He yells blocking Crow off.

"Hey, I'm hungry move out of my way!" Crow yelled pushing the blond out of his way. Jack squeezed his hands into fist and clenched his teeth.

"You said you found him and you're going to get food before him! I knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed but I didn't think you'd be this dumb."

"Excuse me. Sorry your majesty but lets remember the reason why Yusei is missing in the first place. Be grateful I'm telling you." Crow spat, his eyes squinting into a glare. The orange head pushed through the taller blond to their fridge to get a soft drink. It opened with a sizzle.

The silence grew awkward just as Akiza opened the door with the twins pushing their way past her.

"You found him!" Leo yelled running toward Crow with his big goofy grin. Crow smiled and ruffled his light teal hair.

"I hope." Leo's smile dropped.

"What do you mean you hope?"

"Well I don't exactly know if who I found is Yusei." Crow said plainly causing the group to dive Crow a disappointed look. "Let me explain, that's why I called you guys here." Crow defended with smile, gesturing for everyone to sit. Akiza and the twins found a spot on the chairs of the fold out table, Jack however chose to stand.

"You told me you found him, so why?" Akiza asked. Crow sighed and leaned on the counter crossing his arms of his chest.

"Well I went to the area where Yusei's runner should be a few days ago, but I couldn't find it. But I talked to one of the shop owners down there and he told me about a Dominic that lived in that same area." Crow paused. "He told me that Dominic was run over by a reckless driver four weeks ago in the middle of the night, the-"

"The same time Yusei left." Akiza finished placing the pieces together.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier!" Jack snapped. Crow shrugged.

"I had to be sure, connect the dots. Didn't want to tell you this and go running to the guy only to find that it was just a big coincidence." Crow explained.

"So this Dominic guy is Yusei?" Luna piped in.

"That's what I think. I found him by the ocean, he had Yusei's posture, talked just liked him, at first I didn't think anything of it, I mean if he is Yusei, than he really needs to get a hair cut and have dye washed out of his hair he looked because he looked completely different." Crow laughed lightly.

"So why didn't you bring him in? He must have recognized you!" Leo yelled slamming his palms on the plastic table. Crow shook his head in disagreement.

"If this Dominic guy is Yusei then there's a big problem." Crow trailed off, his eyes moving to the floor.

"What." Jack snapped out.

"Amnesia." Crow sighed out rubbing the back of his head.

"Amnesia? But hasn't Yusei already lost his memories once?" Akiza asked. The twins nodded.

"Yeah! That's how we met Yusei." Leo smiled

"Amnesia isn't the chickenpoxs you guys he can't just get it once and never have it again." Crow said. Turning to Jack who was hanging on every word the ginger had said. Crow sighs and begins again.

"Here's my theory. Yusei drives away after the spat with Jack. He's upset and thinking clouds his mind so he's not paying attention the road, he ends up in Satellite and slams into something. He hits his head, looses his memory. Someone picks him up and gives him and life with the name Dominic." Crow smiled. Everyone seemed to agree until Akiza thought of something.

"Yusei is very well known if someone picked him up they would have had to recognize him."

"Then it was someone who didn't know Yusei or who he was." Crow thought for a moment. Jack slammed his fist against the wall as frustration took over.

"Hey! The landlady is gonna bite our heads off if there's a dent!" Crow yelled.

"I'm done with this. We've spent enough time screwing around as it is. And because you decided took keep this information to yourself; we've lost time in finding him." Jack walked towards the door and slammed it open to find a teen, with long dark hair standing at their door with a piece of paper in his head.

"The hell do you want." Jack spat. The teen looked up.

"I'm sorry, but does Crow Hogan live here?" He asked. Purple eyes met with cobalt for a long minute. They both did nothing until the man gasped a grabbed his head. Crow and the others met Jack at the door to gasp at the man they saw.

"Dominic!" Crow said stepping out in front of Jack. Dominic however backed away from them as he approached them. Holding his head with his hands as he gasped out in pain.

"Please," he gasped out, "just let it pass." He pushed himself into the street, not seeing the car that was fast approaching.

"_Didn't mean it-"_

_Cold sadness_

"_-course he did."_

_Red anger_

"_-never."_

_Then a scream_

"-Watch out!"

Nobody acted as quickly as Jack as he raced to grab the pained boy out of the street just before the beeping car sped past them. Dominic opened his eyes and let go of his head as he met eyes once again with Jack. Sweat ran down his head, the vision fading him as he felt the embrace of the blond man erase it away. A déjà vu moment washed over him as he fought back the need to lean into the embrace.

"Jack… Jack Atlas." Dominic said in a soft tone. The blond was surprised and his awkward embrace the teen loosen.

"Dominic!" Crow yelled running but to the duo with worry in his eyes. The teen black haired teen paused to look back that the seemed to be frozen blond.

"Thank you Mr. Atlas. I owe you."

"Yeah… sure." Jack muttered, though it was only forgotten as Crow invited him in. Dominic hesitantly pushed out of the blonde's embrace to follow Crow into the home. Dominic only stopped for a second to look back before he entered their home. Jack felt something boil in his veins. Anger most likely but also relief. Anger that this Yusei didn't remember and relief that he didn't.

Crow sat the down with Dominic's eyes roaming the home with everyone had eyes on him. Crow cleared his throat knocking Dominic out of his trance to meet the orange haired man's gaze.

"Did you come here for something Dominic?" Crow asked and Dominic gave him a nod.

"Yes, you said your friend is Yusei Fudo. That means he's a turbo duelist." Crow nodded. "So, I heard around the time that I was found, they found a red runner hidden under piles of junk. I told them to call me when they dug it up completely and if it's your friend's maybe it could give you a clue on where he could be." Dominic explained. The group's face's lifted into a high smile. Crow grinned.

"Sorry I didn't mention it when we first met, just slipped my mind."

"Nah its okay, so then what are we waiting for. Let's go." Dominic gave him a small smile as he stood from the plastic table set he was sitting at. He left to go but his feet lead him in the 'workshop' area. Crow gave him a confused look. He ran his bare fingers across the surface of the dusty desk and an image passed through his mind in a haze.

"_They've had more conversations then you and me combined. It's kinda sad how well they get along. You might have to fight for his heart."_

_Laughter and an angry groan._

"Hey, Dominic you all right buddy?" Crow asked putting a hand on the boy shoulder. Dominic gulped and flung his hand away from the desk and looked to the orange hair boy and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all right. Let's go. Your friend needs to be found." The others in the room nodded. Akiza and the twins wished the trio luck seeing as they had school and knew Crow and Jack could handle it.

"Call us if you find anything. Good luck." Akiza smiled before walking out with the twins following close behind her, waving goodbye to their friends.

"Alright, next stop Satellite." Crow laughed walking to his runner starting it up. "Come on Jackie poo lets find his runner."

"Don't. Ever. Call me that." Jack sneered and walked to his runner. Dominic smiled, believing their petty fights were funny.

"You coming?" Crow asked. Dominic suddenly got a fearful look in his eyes.

"Um.. I think it would be better if I took a taxi or something there."

"No need, we're going to the same place. Jack has an extra helmet." Jack nodded.

"I'm sorry but I'm not-"

"Shut up and get on the Runner. It's not going to kill you." Jack barked getting impatient. The blond buckled the helmet on the teen's head and all but pushed him on the runner. Jack took his spot in the driver's seat, slapping his helmet on as well. Crow opened the garage door as they both revved up their engines. Dominic gasped and quickly wrapped his arms around Jack's torso as they sped off down the road. This speed. This thrill. The wind through the helmet sparked something in Dominic. Jack felt the black haired teen's grip loosen and smiled.

"That's it!" Dominic yelled after a long trip into the dark parts of Satellite. There was a huge junk yard that was filled with god knows what. Jack and Crow pulled to a stop and Dominic took is helmet off and dismounted the runner so show the duo where the owner said the runner would be.

"Slow down!" Jack called as the black haired boy ran off motioning for them to follow. "You could-" Jack started but was stopped as Dominic tripped while running and starting falling. Once again Jack was there in a matter or seconds to save the teen from falling into a pile of broken glass. Jack arms were wrapped around the boy waist tightly and the teen's face was buried in the blond chest as his arms gripped his jacket as a reflex. Dominic blushed slightly and pushed away quickly and looked down at the dirt.

"T-thank you again Mr. Atlas." He stuttered. Jack nodded and removed his hands from the teen's waist.

"No problem."

"Alright love birds, where's the runner?" Crow gave a sly smirk to the couple. Jack glared at him with heated purple eyes. Crow chuckled to himself as Dominic pointed over to where a red runner was pushed up against the chain fence. Crow gasped and ran over to it, running his fingers over the scratched finish. The runner was in okay shape surprisingly.

"Is that his?" Dominic asked looking over it.

"Yeah. But it's odd." Crow thought out loud. He looked to where the duel disk would be and found it wasn't damaged and the cards that were in them were unharmed.

"What?"

"It doesn't look like he hit something." Crow stated giving Jack a worried look. Dominic however gave him a confused look as he went to touch the runner.

"Judging by the scratches it looks like he lost control. The front fender looks fine so there's no way the he crash _into_ something. The scratches on the paint and the lack of a kick stand all points to a skid. Or maybe a roll over-" Dominic stopped suddenly as he ran his finger over the scratched red finish.

_The wind rushed through his hair and whipped it around. He was driving something, something fast. There was something in his hand. Something thin and smooth. He looks down to find cards, cards of different color. Brown, Purple and teal. Monster, trap and spell. The area around him was shrouded in purple. It was dark and cold and something was towering over him. His heart thumped in his chest loudly, sweat dripped down his head._

"_This is it! Destroy him!"_

_The something went to smash him. He closed his eyes ready for impact when something blew and he was suddenly rolling, a stabbing pain ripped through his abdomen. A pain and something sliding into his lower stomach_

"_Ah! Satellites Shooting star? More like Satellites Falling Star. This isn't over."_

"Dominic hey!" Crow called shaking the black haired teen out of his daze. Dominic gave the boy a shocked look and set his gaze to his hands. His mind throbbing in his skull and his legs were shaky.

"Dominic?" Crow tried again and timidly raised his hand to comfort the boy but his hand was slapped away.

"W-Why?" He whispered.

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm alright. Please. I hope the runner will help you find him. Goodbye Crow Hogan and Jack Atlas. It was a pleasure." Dominic said quickly gripping his hand tightly as he stood and began to walk away. But he was whipped around to face the purple eyes of Jack, who gave him a sad look.

"Jack." Crow said, confused.

"Please, My sisters will be wondering where I am if I'm not home soon." Dominic argued but Jack tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. "Mr. Atlas please, you're hurting me. Please let me go." Jack loosened his grip slightly but still hung on.

"Jack cool it man." Crow said but Jack refused, just giving the man a longing look. Crow sighed at his friend. "I supposed this is the best time to ask. You'll think we're crazy but hear us out." Crow started. But Dominic shook his head.

"I would love to but I'm sorry Crow but I need to go."

"Dominic please-"

"No. I'm sorry I can't."

"Dominic you have to listen!"

"I need to leave. Let me go Mr. Atlas." Dominic pleaded, now pulling at the silent giant's grip. The boy calmness was coming to an end, as he felt a panic swell in him.

"I let you go once." Jack whispered which made Dominic freeze.

"What?"

"I let you go once and that just fucked things up even more. I'd rather have you shit pissed at me than to have you not remember me at all." Jack whispered.

"Jack-" Crow tried to intervene but was silenced by Jack's glare.

"Mr. Atlas what are you talking about?"

"Jack. You're supposed to call me Jack. Or asshole or whatever you want." Jack yelled causing Dominic to flinch at the loud boom that came from the blond.

"J-Jack. Please let me go. My sisters, they need me." Dominic said softly trying to get away, pulling more harshly at the hold.

"Please don't leave again. Please just remember. I can't-"

"What do you want from me Jack? I'm not just a play thing you can fuck around with! I am a human being!" Dominic yelled with another déjà vu moment filling his being. He gasped at his words and dropped the gaze he and Jack and been holding.

"I-I-I'm sorry Mr. Atlas. I didn't mean to yell at you. I don't know what came over me." The black haired teen apologized, his struggling stopped.

"Please, just let me go. If you think I had something to do with Yusei Fudo's disappearance I didn't-"

"We know." Crow stopped Dominic with a sad smile. The black haired teen tilted his head slightly and gave a scared look to the orange haired teen.

"Then let me go. I had nothing to do with this. "Dominic raised his voice slightly.

"That's not it Dominic. Just listen to us." Crow tried.

"I'm listening." Dominic gulped, relaxing into the grip.

"Dominic. You told me you were found, now four weeks ago." Crow said. The boy nodded

"Yes. My sisters found me a few moments after the crash happened."

"But the scratches on the runner suggest other wise. Yusei was an experienced driver and even under stress he was the best driver of anyone."

"Are you saying I'm a liar? Or maybe it wasn't Yusei who hit me. This is the Satellite, hit and runs happen all the time I'm told."

"That could be very true. But I just think that your story is too convenient. You say someone hit you, but when I talked to the local doctor about you and he said that there was no signs of begin run over, just some scraps and bruises and a big bump on the back of the head. The scratches of the runner say Yusei lost control and skid. Or he took drastic measures and tried to stop by turning, but he was going too fast and crashed. He would have fallen off and the runner would have skid across the road." Crow analyzed as Dominic stared at Crow with wide eyes.

"What are you getting too?"

"Yusei probably hit his head on the ground when he fell off and if he was going too fast to stop then he must have hit it hard."

"No-"

"Hard enough to knock him out and to wake up without a clue where or who he was."

"No-"

"Dominic-"

"No! Listen to me now! Someone hit me and knocked me out. I woke up in my home with my sisters crying over me. My name is Dominic and I'm twenty-six years old. I have a sister named Sun who eleven and Lee who is seven. I am an older brother and their only family! That's who I am. Not some hot shot duelist now let me go!" Dominic yelled.

"Dominic-"

"Good day." Dominic growled.

"Dominic-"

"Now let me go"

"I know you don't want to believe us. But I know a way that will prove to us and you." Crow said pulling back the glove on his right arm to show a skull looking symbol tattooed on his skin. Dominic glared at the tattoo.

"What is that?"

"You have one on your arm too don't you?" Crow asked, Dominic shook his head.

"N-No, I-I don't." Dominic defended but Crow say through the cover the teen tried to pull.

"The show us. Show us your arms." Crow said and Dominic nodded. He lifted his arms and pulled back the sleeve to show nothing. Jack did the next arm; he pulled back the sleeve to find nothing. Crow and Jack looked at each other

"I told you! I am just a normal guy." Dominic said, snatching his hand out of Jack's grasp as he began to walk away form the duo. "I'm sorry I wasn't much help, I hope you find your friend." Dominic said, his voice much less panicked.

Jack and Crow shared glances.

"Shit, I thought that maybe it was him, guess I was wrong-"

"No. You're right. That's Yusei. He just can't remember." Jack was frozen; Yusei was long gone, again. He couldn't explain the feeling running through his body as he clenched his fist tightly at his side. They just stood there; Jack didn't trust himself to more in fear that he'd either go marching off to find were 'Dominic' went or that he'd just fall to the ground. Crow inspected the runner, taking the cards from them and putting them in his back pocket. He figured he'd find if the runner could still run or not and ride it back home for further study.

"Excuse me." Came a voice starling both Jack and Crow as they turned to find a small red haired girl. She had a heated glare in her green eyes. "Are you the two looking into that Yusei's guy's disappearance?" She asked. She was such an innocent little girl with deep red hair that almost hurt to look at and dark green eyes. She couldn't be more than twelve, ten maybe, and she was barefoot in a junk yard.

"And who might you be?" Crow asked in a nice tone, one you'd use when speaking to children.

"I asked you a question." She said sternly. A glare quickly turned from her green eyes. Crow was taken back at first but shrugged it off, you learn to mature fast in the Satellite with the gangs around ever corner.

"Um, yeah. You wouldn't happen to know anything?" Crow asked.

"I might. If this Yusei guy has crab like hair, than yeah I saw him." She said in a tempting tone. Jack looked back and was about to open his mouth to demand his location however Crow stopped him.

"Yeah that'd be Yusei. Where did you see him?" The girl sent the ginger a look before crossing her hands over her chest.

"I saw him a few weeks ago. Almost hit a lamp post and threw himself on his side to stop from hitting it. Didn't do much good, he still hit it." She explained. Crow gasped and sent a quick glance to the runner before meeting the girl's glaze again.

"What happened after that? Was he okay?"

"He seemed fine to me, got right back up. Left the runner though and just kept walking. Or limping, he might have hurt his leg I couldn't tell." She said. "Never saw him after that. I waited a day to see if he'd come back for the runner but nope. So I took it here."

"That's it? He just left without his runner?" Crow said his voice raising slightly. The girl shrugged.

"Seemed like it. Damned thing probably doesn't run anymore."

"Why are you telling us this?" Jack said suddenly. The girl glared at him.

"Because I've given you all the information you can use to find this guy. So in return I want you to leave my brother alone, he's very unstable and your little stunt with him has freaked him out." She growled. "I saw him a few minutes ago, he was shaking and said some guys were forcing him to become someone he isn't. So there, I gave you everything I know about Yusei, and I'm the only one who saw him crash."

"If you saw him crash, why didn't you help him!" Jack yelled.

"Jack!" Crow shouted holding his bigger friend back.

"This is the Satellite; I didn't know who he was. He could have been a kidnapper just posing to be hurt. And he wasn't crying for help so I assumed he was going to be alright." He growled. "Now if that's all, I have a family to calm down." She huffed away. Stomping through the junk piles and climbed the gate not far.

Jack and Crow looked at each other.

"I think we should send Dominic an apology letter." Crow stated. Jack just growled and walked back to his runner. Leaving Crow in the junk yard as he sped off towards the city.

"Selfish prick." He whispered under his breath and called Akiza to tell her the situation.

* * *

**SweetTart:** Ah! Drama... I've been watching too much Once Upon a Time and Supernatural for this shit.

**Dominic:** Shit hit the fan didn't it.

**SweetTart:** Indeed good Dominic. Indeed

**Crow:**Please review, she's a greedy fucker who needs to know if you guys like this story so she has motivation to write.

**SweetTart:** I'm not gonna deny that what-so-ever. It's totes true.


	3. Chapter 3

**SweetTart:** Holy shit. I have no idea why I stopped writing this. I guess better late then never, am I right?

**Crow:** It's been like 85 years, get out.

**SweetTart: **I am wounded Crow. How dare you!

**Dominic:** K Bei

* * *

It's been a few days since Dominic last saw Crow. The day or so after the incident in the junk yard, he stopped by their well hidden hut to apologize for the way he and Jack treated him.

"_I know you're confused and shit since you lost your memory. I- we really didn't mean to put more stress on you or your family."_ He had said with a kicked puppy look.

"_I understand and it's not a problem. Yusei seemed like a very good friend and I really hope you find him."_ Dominic replied. He remembered the look on the gingers face when he held out his hand for Dominic to shake. He was hopeful, apologetic and afraid all at the same time.

"_We cool?"_ He asked. Dominic gave a small smile before taking the man's hand and shaking it with a nod.

"_We're cool. It was nice seeing you Crow."_ Then he had departed, roaring down the street on his runner. Sun, to put it lightly, had been royally pissed.

"_After they accused you of being some hot shot duelist and caused one of your worst attacks, you still forgave them! What the hell Dominic!"_ She yelled, her fire red hair thrashing about as she flung her body in anger around the room. Dominic promised for Sun's sake that he wouldn't talk to or see Crow again. He almost regrets making that promise.

Dominic leaned on the bars of the railing over looking the sea. The wind lightly blowing through his unwashed hair, peaceful, he had thought, breathing in the fresh sea air.

"Dom-Dom?" The voice startled him out of his trance as he whipped around to find Lee standing behind him with a sad look on her face. He ran to his younger sister, getting down to her level and quickly scanning for injuries only to sigh in relief as he found nothing on the girl's body that suggested she was hurt.

"What are you doing out here Lee it's too dangerous!" When she didn't answer he felt his heart beat slightly faster.

"What's wrong? Did Sun take your doll again?" The girl shook her head harshly.

"Did those boys from down the street pull your hair?" She shook her head again.

"Nightmare?" Another shake.

"Are you okay? Does your tummy hurt? Maybe your head?" He asked, worry soaking his words. Lee had only shook her head, pulling his ragged sleeve to her face, her body shivering and shaking as if she was crying. Dominic quickly pulled his little sister in his arms, hugging her tightly and hushed her cries as they grew louder. He stroked her hair allowing her to burrow further into his chest.

After a few moments and her crying calmed, Dominic pulled Lee's face from his chest, brushing her blue hair from her eyes and wiped away the remaining tears that fell from her cheeks with his thumb.

"Now what brought that on?" He asked. Lee sniffed, sucking all the running boogers back into her nose making a sloshing sound.

"Sun said that you were going to leave." She whispered. Dominic gasped.

"Why in the world would she say that?" He asked dramatically. Lee shrugged.

"I don't know, but please tell me that it's not true! We just got you back and I don't wanna loose you again!" She yelled, tears slipping back from her eyes. Dominic took her face into his hands and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Nothing in this world is EVER going to tear me from you again." He spoke sternly, wiping away another tear. "Do you understand?" He asked. Lee nodded and Dominic let go of her face to bring her into a tight hug. "Never again Lee. I'll bet my life on it." He promised. The girl nodded with a whimper. Dominic sighed; petting the girl's hair as she slowly removed herself from his shirt, wiping her tears away with the back of her balled hands. Dominic stood and held his hand out for the little girl to take. She smiled and took her brothers hand happily as they walked back to the hut. Sun was waiting on their "porch" and ran to them when she saw them getting close. Sun all but tackled her sister, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around in a circle. At first Lee screamed but then started to giggle when her sister placed her back on the ground and attacked her with kisses.

"You scared me Lee! I had no idea where you were! I turned my back for a few seconds and you go running off!" Sun spoke fast, her eyes blown wide with fear and relief. She hugged her sister again.

"Sun." Lee whined and finally her sister let her go. Sun lifted her eyes to their brother.

"And you!" She yelled, Dominic flinched and prepared himself for scolding. "What did I tell you about going off by yourself? You're still unstable, especially after that ginger and his IQ lowering side kick pushed you into another panic attack after they harassed you! You need to take it easy." Sun yelled, pointing to their door with a stern glare. Lee and Dominic glanced at each other with questioning looks.

"Inside both of you before I open a can of whoop ass and feed both of you to the duel gangs!" She threatened. Lee jumped and ran to the door with a scream, Dominic however just stared at her, his mind going blank, forgetting everything she had said.

'_We'll be known as the Enforcers! And nobody will mess with us!' _

Dominic hissed as the voice echoed in his empty memory. Sun's face of anger disappeared in a flash when she saw the distressed look on her brother's face.

"Dom, you okay?" she asked, her hand reaching to comfort him.

"I-I'm fine." He winced, breathing in deeply. "What were you saying?" He asked. Sun looked away in what looked like shame.

"I asked what you wanted for dinner." She whispered. Dominic smiled, wrapping a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Got any dog shit soup?" he asked as a joke. Sun hit him in the side and laughed.

"If not I'm sure it's not hard to find out here." They both laughed as they walked back to the house, shutting the door. Sun went to the kitchen, working on dinner while Dominic headed toward their make-shift fireplace and started a small fire. Lee sat impatiently in front of the TV waiting for it to work, however there was nothing but static. Dominic smiled.

"Sun I think we still have some tomato soup left, why don't you make that." He said, knowing that tomato soup was Lee's favorite. The red head poked her head out of the kitchen door way to give him a typical sassy pre-teen attitude look before disappearing again, while he went to the TV. He grabbed the metal wires sticking out from the top of the old TV and moved them around till there was sound and picture. Lee squealed when the TV flashed to life.

"It's now been six weeks since Turbo Duelist Yusei Fudo was confirmed missing. Yusei Fudo has been described as a tall tan man, in his mid to early twenties with short black hair with small yellow highlights. He has a Criminal mark on the left side of his face." As the reporter spoke a picture of the duelist appeared in the corner. Dominic watched intently. "The members of Team 5D's work endlessly to find their top duelist however they have come up with little. It is said they found his runner in the Satellite under piles of junk. The team as said that by the looks of the scratches, Fudo made an emergency stop and skidded, likely injuring his leg and or head. More on the technical's later when we interview close friend Crow Hogan." The reporter said with a sad tone. "I'm afraid that soon, the team will have to call off the search and think more about a funeral than police help." He finished. Another reporter slid into view as he spoke.

"It was only a matter of time. Yusei Fudo is a famous person; anyone in the Neo Domino area would be able to recognize him instantly and after everything he's done to link this city together, they would gladly help him no questions asked. Going this long without any word from him is an awful sign. My prayers go to Yusei and the members of Team 5D's." He said. The other reporter nodded and flipped through his paper, moving on to other news that Dominic held no interests for. He looked behind him to find Lee on the couch playing with her feet. He felt like someone had just smacked him in the face.

"Lee I'm so sorry. I'll turn on something you'd like. I think that reality show you like is on, I could find it for you if you want." He said quickly. Lee looked up from her feet and smiled her toothy grin.

"It's not a problem that ended a few hours ago. But I think dueling is on." She said. Dominic gave his sister a curious look.

"When did you start getting into Dueling? I thought you hated it." Lee only shrugged.

"I saw some kids dueling down the street on my way home from the junk yard. It looked fun, I wanted to learn more." She said. Dominic was about to agree and flip to the channel when Sun came in and glared at the both of them.

"Lee, I need to talk to you for a moment." She hissed, her tone laced with venom. Lee shuttered but hopped off the couch and followed her sister as she led her to the back door and held it open for her to walk out of.

"I have the tomato soup cooking, could you look after it Dom. Thanks." She growled, slamming the door shut.

"Yeesh. I do not want to be Lee right now." He thought to himself and walked to the kitchen to watch the soup as it heated over the gas stove.

There was silence for a long time, hours it seemed like. The soup was long done and put into bowls and set at the table, but there was no sound or sign from his sisters. He began to panic and ran to the back door and opened it. Sun and Lee sat on the dirt floor in each others arms, with Lee sobbing. Sun looked up at her brother when he opened the door.

"The soups been ready." He said. Sun nodded and pulled her sister from her hold and forcefully met her eyes.

"Do you understand now Leandra?" She said using Lee's full name. Lee nodded and got up, walking towards the door. Sun however, didn't move.

"Is there something I should know?" Dominic asked as Sun looked back, their eyes meeting.

"No. I got it." She whispered, standing up and dusting the dirt off of her. Dominic groaned and stopped her from entering.

"You don't have to have it anymore Sun. I'm here, remember? I know you had to take care of Lee while I was off being stupid and getting hit." Dominic sighed, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But I'm here now. So let me help." He offered. Sun smiled as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Thank you Dom. Once you've regained more of your memory, I'll tell you everything."

"Promise?" He asked, taking his hand off her shoulder to hold out his pinky finger. Sun rolled her eyes and locked their pinkies together in a promise.

"I promise." She said. Dominic smiled and they parted, the older brother in Dominic kicking in as he ruffled his sisters hair just as she past him.

They ate their cold soup just as the sun set. Lee and Sun did the dishes while Dominic set up the beds and put another log into the fire. The girls came in not much later, sighing at the warmness of their room. Dominic put them both to bed, giving Lee another bed time story before closing the curtain they used as a door.

Dominic stayed up, watching the news. When it turned to eleven Dominic saw a familiar face appear at the side of the screen, the same reporter from earlier slid into view and looked to the camera.

"Good Evening Neo Domino. Tonight I have a childhood friend of Famous Duelist Yusei Fudo, Crow Hogan, to talk about Yusei and his achievements. Good Evening Mr. Hogan." The reporter said, the screen panning to Crow. The ginger smiled at the camera and to the reporter.

"Good Evening, thanks for the invite." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Not a problem. So, how's everything going with the search?" The reporter asked.

"Not as well as we would hope. His runner is the only thing we have as a lead." Crow sighed. The reporter nodded.

"The police said that you tried to have Yusei's criminal mark tracked, did nothing come up?" Crow shook his head.

"Nothing. They said that the tracker was shut off after Yusei became a resident of Neo Domino."

"That's a shame. I'm sure there's a way to find him. But as I recall, you and Yusei are close?" The reporter asked, changing the topic.

"Yusei and I have known each other since we we're kids. We grew up together with Jack."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we were all orphans living in the Satellite with Martha." Crow explained. "Even at that young of age Yusei was always the one to settle things between me and Jack if we fought. He was the peace keeper of the group and I'm sure Martha loved him for that." Crow laughed.

"So after childhood Yusei, What was he like?" Crow sighed at the question looking up in thought.

"The same really. Yusei never changed. He stood between people when they fought. Looked for the peaceful way out and always kept his cool. I don't think I ever saw Yusei angry, determined, sometimes stressed but never truly angry."

"I heard you spent years apart and that a year or so ago you reunited."

"Yep. After the Enforcers and Kalin, Yusei hit this stage were he went solo for a while. He had Rally and the others but as for Yusei and I, we didn't see each other much. I was off becoming another Martha while Yusei and Jack spent their time working on Yusei's runner. I heard that our group truly split up was when Jack did… something really stupid and if he's watching this, he knows exactly what he did. I don't think Yusei ever really forgave him, but it's not like him to hold a grudge." Crow said, his eyes narrowing. The reporter looked down at his questions quickly.

"Speaking of Mr. Atlas, there have been rumors of… their involvement with each other." Crow laughed loudly.

"That's a fancy way to say that they were screwing!"

Dominic felt himself blush. Yusei and Jack were-

"So you're confirming that they were indeed an item?" The reporter asked, an eyebrow rose in interest.

"They were at one point. In their early teens when they were 'experimenting' as Jack would say, as of after that, I'm going to have to say no." Crow laughed.

"Interesting. Do you know if Yusei actually had a lover or something while being in Neo Domino?" Crow shrugged.

"Not a clue. I'm just paid to be the wise guy who cracks the jokes and eat the cakes. I don't pay attention to lovers and love lives in general." The reporter laughed this time.

"Alright then Mr. Hogan. Tell us, what was Yusei like beyond the Helmet and off the bike?"

"Now there's something that will need six, two hour movies, three pre-quels and an epilogue or so for me to explain." Crow said.

"Do you think you could cut that down to five minutes?" Crow smiled, rubbing his forehead, a sad look on his face.

"I could try." He said. "Oh god, where to start. Yusei… he was- _is _-one of my best friends. I remember when he took the blame when I accidently punched a kid in the face for making fun of me. He took three weeks of bathroom clean up because he knew the kid deserved it. Later he kicked his ass in a duel." Crow laughed. "Yusei may have been on the serious side but he was noble, and kind. He looked for the peaceful way out so people wouldn't get hurt, even if it meant he had to suffer in their place." As Crow described the duelist, Dominic could tell it was getting harder for him to talk.

"Do you think you'll find him?" The reporter asked after Crow finished.

"Of course. Even if it takes us years and years, we know Yusei would never give up if it was one of us missing. No, we'll never give up. Even if-"Crow stopped, his eyes darkening. "Even if we have to bring him home in a body bag." He said. The reporter nodded and held his hand out for the ginger to shake.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hogan. We pray for Yusei and his return home."

"No problem." Crow simply responded. The screen zoomed in on the reporters face.

"If you have any information or have seen this man-" his picture faded onto the screen. "-Please contact this number or the police. Thank you and have a good night." The channel cut out to paid programming and Dominic watched it blankly in silence for a while until his eyes began to feel heavy.

* * *

_He was driving, pure fear pumped through his veins. A roar of an engine followed him around the oval track. It was purple, dark purple and the sky was gray as gray could get without any rain. He was shaking, something wasn't right. There was a laugh._

"_This is just like the good old days. My old friends are finally together!" _

"_Kal-"_

"_Forget it. You threw me to Sector Security without any hesitation. So now, I'm going to end you without hesitation!" Dominic tried to speak, but his voice was drowned out by laughter._

"_Now destroy him!" Dominic looked up as a giant, blue and black hand descended on him. His eyes closed as he waited for impact but something blew with a loud pop. He was swerving now, loosing control of his vehicle and he fell off, slamming into the ground, rolling. Then in his haze of spinning earth he felt something sinking into his stomach, wetness seeping through his clothes. He panicked, mind racing._

"_Satellite's Shooting Star? More like Satellite's Falling Star." The voice mocked with a high pitched laugh. "This isn't over."_

_Someone was calling his name, crying over him, begging for him to wake up. But he felt so numb, he couldn't feel anything. He heard the voice, it sounded familiar but he couldn't match it to a face. He was moving; or rather he was on something moving. He could hear hushed whispers from far away, panicked. He was moving again, an older women's voice over him._

"_It's okay. You're going to be fine. Don't give up on me now-"_

* * *

"Dom!" Dominic shot up from his sleep, his heart racing, sweat running down his face. Lee was sitting next to him watching her cartoons and Sun's voice came from the kitchen, walking out with a plate full of apple slices. Dominic looked around to get his bearings, smiling at his sister as she placed the fruit in front of him.

"You okay?" Sun asked, crossing her arms in worry. Dominic cleared his throat.

"Yeah I'm fine, just one hell of a nightmare." He said, running his fingers through his hair.

'_That woman was going to say a name, what name was it though?'_ he asked himself.

"We need to go talk to doctor Schmidt." Sun said. Dominic's head shot up at the word doctor.

"Why do you need to talk to him? Is everything alright?" He asked, jumpy. Sun rolled her eyes.

"He gives us money to buy the things we can't afford from selling the junk from the yard." She explains, adjusting her clothing before walking toward the door.

"Well, I'll be back in a few minutes-"

"Wait!" Dominic shouted, jumping to his feet. Sun stopped and gave her brother a confused look.

"What?"

"Why don't I go?"

"Dominic you know why you can't-"

"Come on Sun. You do it every time. Why don't you take the day off and be a normal Eleven year old. I'll go get the money and do the shopping." Dominic offered. Sun thought before sighing in defeat.

"Fine. But if you're not back in an hour and a half, I'm coming for you." She warned, handing him a piece of crumpled paper with an address written on it. Dominic smiled and got up, ruffling her hair as he past her, taking the paper.

"I'll make sure to be back in a reasonable amount of time, don't you worry. Bye Lee." He called to his younger sister; however she was too focused on the cartoon to say anything. Dominic shrugged and closed the door, walking toward the stacks of wasted and ruined buildings. He sighed and made his way down the street, looking at signs hanging on top of doors and in windows trying to find the doctor. Dominic glances around, figuring that his muscle memory would kick in if he kept walking. He constantly was looking down at the paper then back up at the street signs. It felt like forever of walking before he finally found the office hidden away from the junk and ruin of the inner Satellite. Dominic entered, the bell dinging upon his entrance. A tall scrawny man with gray hair came out from the back door, he saw Dominic standing at the door and his eyes widen in surprise.

"Are you Doctor Schmidt?" He asked. The doctor didn't say anything for a moment. "Doctor Schmidt?" Dominic tried again.

"Sorry, you just look a lot like someone I used to know." He whispered, clearing his throat and regaining his posture. "Yes, I'm Doctor Schmidt, what can I do for you?" Dominic eyed the man in curiosity before walking further into the office.

"I'm here on behalf of Sun, she says that you give her money to get food if need be." The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Of course, wait here for a moment." The doctor walked back through the door, returning quite quickly with a small amount of money.

"How's she doing anyway?"

"Sun? She's fine. I told her to take the day off." Dominic said, grabbing the money and putting it in his pocket. Schmidt laughed.

"That girl just doesn't know when to rest. She's been driving herself crazy since the accident." Dominic refocused on the doctor in interest.

"Accident?" The doctor sighed.

"Her brother was killed three years ago."

Dominic stopped working for a moment. Brother… killed?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dominic said quietly.

"It was a tragic death. I don't think Sunny and Leandra ever got over it. Their older brother, Dominic, was killed three years ago. He was shot in the chest."

Dominic's eyes widen, everything seemed to blur and become fuzzy. The only thing loud enough for him to hear clearly was his own heart beating that got faster and faster by the second. Dominic tried to say something but he found that his voice wouldn't work. His head started to spin. "I need. I need to leave." Dominic stuttered, growing pale. Doctor Schmidt reached out for the boy in worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Dominic only took a step back, gasping in pain, hands flying to the sides of his head. Images flashed, one right after the other, too many at one time.

"I'm fine." Dominic hissed out, holding his head. "Just a headache. Happens all the time. Thank you for the money." He said, rushing out of the office, his feet carrying him in the wrong direction.

"Sir!" Schmidt tried to call out for him, but he was long gone. He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"What was that about?" A woman's voice came in. Martha. The doctor shrugged.

"He came in for Sun. Said she took the day off." Martha laughed.

"Good for her, she's always been on her feet, never really knowing when to stop. I'm glad that someone took those girls in. Did you get a name?" the doctor shook his head.

"No. I'll ask Sun next time she comes in. You should have seen him though; he looked a lot like Yusei." The doctor sighed.

"Every boy with black hair and dark skin looks like Yusei these days." She said looking toward the door a longing in her eyes.

* * *

"I'm getting sick and tired of your shit!"

"Sorry I can't kiss the floor you walk on your majesty, I'm too busy trying to find our best friend!"

"You don't think I'm looking!"  
"I don't consider doing a ten minute drive around Neo Domino is really looking."

Jack roared and slammed the door to their apartment shut, Crow on the other side flipping the bird at the door as he huffed and slumped on the couch, his chest tightening.

"I don't think there was ever a time were we needed you the most Yusei." Crow whispered to the emptiness of the apartment. Crow sighed and got up from the couch and walked up the stares, looking at the closed door at the end of the small hallway. Yusei's room. Crow felt his heart throb as his hand grabbed the handle, gripping it tight as he twisted and it slowly swung open. Not a single thing was touched; there was still a taken apart Duel Disk on his desk, probably for some kid. Crow brushed his hand against the wall.

"Don't make me give up buddy. A sign would be great, or a clue." Crow whispered desperately into empty air.

Jack started the engine angrily, driving off down the road. After Crow's little interview last night, Jack refuses to even look at Crow, let alone go help him look. As the days go on and on, Jack is losing more and more faith that they'll find Yusei. Jack tried to pin it on Dominic. The resemblance between them was unmistakable, yet Crow continually shut the theory down, claiming that Dominic isn't stable enough for questioning. For a while, the blond didn't believe it but Crow, even Akiza started to dismiss the theory.

Jack found himself in the Satellite, driving slowly through the streets, staring at the ruins of the buildings. The blond sighed in frustration, not paying attention to where the road was leading him. His mind drifting around.

* * *

Dominic walked toward the sea. He was dead. Shot three years ago, yet Sun had told him that he was gone for a month in the city, and then was hit the night he was supposed to return. Why would she lie? Why would she…

"_That was the worst idea you've ever come up with. Why would you- no. Just…never do that again."_

Dominic froze. The voice had an accent, Australian maybe, but it wasn't the first time he's heard it before, he knows that voice.

"_Why would you care? I thought we were done."_

"_Just because we broke it off doesn't mean you can go and fight in a duel that could have easily ended your life."_

The voices fought inside Dominic's head, yelling at each other. It felt like his head was about to explode.

"_So. Why are you even here Jack?"_

Jack?

"_Because you took a nasty fall."_

"_It saved my life."_

"_And it only took a shard of glass, two broken rips and a twisted wrist to do it."_ The voice laughed.

"_Yeah." _The memory became clearer and less painful the more he walked. He remembered. After he fell off…of…something, he was brought to a doctor, they took something, a piece of glass, out of his stomach. Then when he woke up, Jack was there, sitting in the chair beside his bed. It brought his heart racing to see him there with a worried look in his eyes. He also felt some anger. Why was he angry? What did Jack…

"Hey!"

The voice brought Dominic out from his mind to see a runner heading straight for him; luckily the driver slammed breaks causing the bike to stop with a screech. Dominic looked past the white front and his eyes widen. This was Jack's runner, with Jack driving. The blond looked up to see who he had almost hit, and a few inches in front of his runner stood Dominic, his blue eyes blown wide in fear.

"You? What the hell are you doing walking in the middle of the road? Are you trying to get hit again?" Jack yelled. Dominic didn't say anything just stared at the blond. Could he ask now? About the memory?

"Hello? I'm talking to you!" Jack yelled again. Dominic said nothing once again. Giving up, Jack rolled his eyes. "Stay off the road." He warned and was about to go around the entranced man before he all but threw himself in front of runner.

"Wait! I need to talk to you." He yelled.

"Why?"

"Please." Is all Dominic said, Jack was about to decline but found himself agreeing.

"Fine."

"Thank you Mr. Atlas. I won't take much of your time. Just one question." Jack rolled his eyes and shut off the engine so they could hear each other.

"I'm listening." Dominic took a deep breath in.

"Have we met before? Before I went to Crow about the runner?" Dominic asked. Jack was confused.

"No."

"Are you sur-"

"Yes. Is that all?" Jack growled. What a waste of time. Dominic wanted to back off and let the man go about his business, but he couldn't, not when he's so close to the answer he's been looking for. Jack was about to start the engine again when Dominic reached to stop his hand

"I remember meeting you. In a doctor's bed, I was hurt." He blurted out but Jack wasn't impressed.

"Must have been your sister then. I haven't been to the doctors in a long time."

"You were mad at me because I did something reckless! You told me to never do it again. I fell off… of… something. I can't remember what; I can't remember what I was doing to get that hurt, I can't even remember how I got a shard of glass in my stomach or why-"

"A shard of glass?" Jack asked, his eyes looking to Dominic. He nodded.

"Yes. I… rolled on to it. I remember a laugh and purple."

'_Satellite's Shooting Star? More like Satellite's Falling Star!" _

"You came into see me. I was angry at you for some reason." Dominic tried to recall the memory but it wasn't as clear as before. It was fuzzy, the words were meshed together and he couldn't make out a word.

'_I still care. You know I do.'_

'_You have a funny way of showing it then.'_

"Dominic?" Jack called as he saw the man's eyes start blanking.

'_I really do care..'_

Dominic grasped his head, frustrated.

"It was so clear before. I could remember it like it was yesterday."

'_Oh do you?'_

"So why not now?" Dominic asked himself, almost forgetting that Jack was watching him, his face was unreadable.

'_Just don't tell anyone. I don't need the bird brain cracking jokes.'_

Dominic wanted to kick something as he started pacing back and forth trying to grasp the memory again.

"Just take it easy." Jack tried to calm him, but Dominic ignored him.

'_Cross my heart.'_

"Dominic." Jack said his name, reaching to grab him.

'_Just don't hope to die. You don't need another trip here. Martha would kill Crow and I.'_

"Dominic." Jack tried louder, catching his upper arm in a tight grip.

'_Oh Jack, before you go.'_

"Dominic!" Jack yelled. The man stopped struggling as Jack reached for his other arm to hold him still. Dominic didn't move. He remembered.

'_Oh Jack, before you go.' He called, the blond turned his head back to the bed ridden teen with a small smile._

"_What?"_

"_I still care too." He smiled, his heart fluttered as Jack laughed and walked back over to his bed. Kissing his lips lightly._

"_Noted." _

"I remember." He whispered. Jack gave him a confused look.

"What?" Dominic smiled wide.

"I remember. I fell off a bike and rolled. A tire popped. I rolled onto a piece of glass and I was staying at Doctor Schmidt's while I got better. You visited me." Dominic explained, he felt so much joy.

"Dominic I've never visited you at Schmidt's, I didn't even know you-" Jack tried to say.

"You told me you still cared."

Jack's body all but shut down.

"I told you I still cared too. It made you laugh." Dominic went on.

"Then you walked and-"

"Kissed you. Kissed Yusei, because that's who was there. Not Dominic, Yusei." Jack met royal blue eyes. Dominic gave a surprised look; he wanted to break eye contact. No, he wasn't Yusei. They had already established that.

'_Then why does he have a memory of his?'_ Dominic asked himself. A strange feeling growing in his chest. He didn't know what brought on this feeling rising in him, but being so close to Jack, having that memory of him kissing him. It was like the world was going to end if he didn't do it. They had silence between them, Jack still holding his upper arms and staring into his eyes. Dominic reached up slowly and lightly brushed his lips against Jack's.

* * *

**SweetTart:** Eh EH EHHHHHH?!

**Crow: **[Translation] How was that? In The End is playing in the distance and I am crying.

**SweetTart: **ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Crow:**[Translation] Please review blah blah blah something grateful blah blah

**SweetTart: **Do you do that to make me look like and idiot? Nevermind, HELLO! Yes, thank you for reading please do the shit it makes me happy. See you next chapter. *whooshing sound*


	4. Chapter 4

**SweetTart: **Welcome Back! Its been kinda hard to juggle work and this story but it was my day off! So here ya go, MUFLT chapter 4. Hope you like it!

**Dominic: **SweetTart doesn't own YGO5D's

**SweetTart:** *clicking sound*

* * *

Dominic gasped at the realization of what he had done and quickly pushed Jack away, his face flushed and body tense.

"I am so sorry Mr. Atlas." He said looking down at his feet, his voice filled with shock. "I don't know what came over me." He whispered. Jack gave the raven haired man a skeptical look and grabbed him by the waist, pulling him in again. Dominic didn't fight when he was grabbed, but he didn't meet Jack's amethyst eyes as they stared at him with a deep longing. Jack leaned in close to Dominic's ear, smiling as he noticed the male's quick inhale, just as Yusei would always do.

"Yusei." He whispered, his breath hot against Dominic's ear, causing the man to shutter.

"That's not... I'm not..." Dominic tried to say but couldn't focus on completing his thought with the blond breathing into his ear. Jack leaned back to view Dominic's face, frowning when he noticed it was facing down to his feet. The blond slipped his finger under Dominic's chin, forcing him to meet eyes. Jack leaned in and kissed the raven haired man harsher than the brush they experienced before, crushing their lips together. He smiled when he felt the boy kiss back.

When Jack finally pulled away he expected Dominic to suddenly remember everything. He'd yell and slap him probably but at least he'd have Yusei back, but when he met the boy's eyes, he saw nothing but shame and confusion. Dominic pushed the blond away again slowly, taking a step back to put distance between them.

"I... need to go. I'm sorry Mr. Atlas." Dominic said, his voice sounding wispy and distance as he begins to turn his back to the blond. Jack felt a spark of irritation and reached to grab the boy.

"Why are you walking away! Can't you see, you are Yusei!" Jack yelled. Dominic glanced back and dodged the hand reaching for him. "I can't loose you Yusei. Not again." He growled, his hands reaching out again to grab the man, succeeding in gripping Dominic's upper arms.

"Let go." Dominic demanded.

"No." Jack hissed.

"Let go." Dominic tried again, glaring at the blond. Jack didn't say anything but gripped tighter.

"Leave my brother alone ass hat!"

Sun came running down the empty street hair flying in the wind. She ran right up to them kicked the blond in the shin. Jack released Dominic and stepped back yelping as the pain hit, but subsided quickly.

"What the hell was that for?" Jack yelled, glaring at the girl, but Sun, however, just glared back, taking her brother's hand.

"I've had enough of you. Dominic is already confused he doesn't need you and your friends making him second guess who he is!" Sun yelled.

"Sun-"

"I think it's _you_ that is making him second guess who he is!" Jack yelled back, his hands rolling into fists.

"Me? I have done nothing but care for him. He's my brother! He's neither the lover you were stupid enough to let go nor this world class duelist you want him to be! He is my brother and I refuse to let you cause him more harm!" Sun all but screamed, her voice echoing through the desolate streets and breath labored

"Sun I think that's enough-" Dominic tried again, however, his red headed sister ignored him and got up close to Jack, who was in shock at her last statement, and said in a clear, threatening voice. "Stay away from my Brother. If I see you harassing him again, I will not hesitate to take you down. Got me?" She hissed. Jack was about to argue back when a loud engine cut him off, he looked behind him to find Crow stopping next to his runner, looking straight at him and the others. The boy came running with a huge smile on his face.

"What the hell Crow-"

"We got something!" Crow yelled. Jack froze.

"Got something? Crow speak in full sentences." He growled.

"We found something on Yusei! Something huge!" Crow all but screamed with joy. Jack couldn't move. When he whipped back to look at Dominic he found Sun smirking at him.

"Told you. I think you owe my brother an apology Mr. Atlas." Jack ignored her and looked to Dominic, who was just as shocked as he was.

"Oh hey Dominic!" Crow smiled at the black haired boy. "Sorry if Jack was harassing you. He was never one to listen." Crow reached for Jack and slapped the back of his head in a humorous manor. Jack glared back at Crow who gave him a 'what the hell are you doing' look. Dominic sighs and smiled at Crow.

"It's fine. We met by coincidence and he answered a question for me." Dominic hissed. Jack and the black haired boy met eyes for a moment before Dominic looked down to Sun, turning his back to the two and squeezing his sister's hand tightly.

"Let's go Sun. Congratulations Mr. Atlas. See you around." Dominic growled before he and Sun started down the road. Jack sighed and looked back to his excited friend.

"Call me sometime Dominic! We could meet for lunch or something!" Crow yelled out. Dominic looked back for a moment to smile and nod before returning forward. Crow's smiled dropped immediately and whipped his head to face Jack, his features dark.

"What the hell Jack?" He yelled. "I told you to not seek Dominic out." Crow growled, his eyes narrowing. The blond didn't think much of the threatening look his friend was putting on and rolled his eyes.

"You're not my mother. Even so, I didn't seek him out we just bumped into each other. That's it." Jack said. Crow exhaled, running his fingers through his spiked orange hair.

"Come on Jack. The others are waiting." Crow's voice suddenly went down; losing all the heat he had before.

"Yeah. What's this about a big lead?" Jack asked as the both of them walked the short distance to their runners. Crow didn't meet his eyes when he spoke.

"We'll talk about it when we get there."

"No, you'll tell me about it now." Jack growled, his face twisting into irritation. Crow finally looked up to his friend and narrowed his eyes.

"We'll talk about it when we fucking get there Jack." Crow's voice was low, threatening. Jack rolled his eyes and stomped to his runner.

"Fine, have it your way. Let's just go." Jack said, walking and strapped himself into his runner, speeding off, leaving the red head in the dust. Crow sighed; his eyes glanced at his hands. "God dammit Jack." Crow muttered before he too was speeding off toward the city.

* * *

The sound of runners speeding off in the distance made Dominic a little less tense as he walk with his fuming sister, as she all but dragged him but their linked hands.

"I can't believe him! The nerve of that no good, asshole, blond narcissistic duelist!" Sun yelled, her face red with anger, eyes filled with rage.

"Sun if you don't calm down, you're going to melt through the concrete." Dominic warned with a half-hearted joke. Sun was about to argue with a smartass remark, but when she met her brothers eyes, all that anger seemed to evaporate.

"Dom… are you alright?" She asked carefully, afraid he was going to lash out at her. Dominic sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

"I'm fine."

"Does your head hurt? What did that asshole say to you?" Sun asked again, her rage surfacing just at the thought of Jack Atlas. Dominic wanted to smile at his sister's protectiveness but couldn't bring his lips up.

"No. Just a lot on my mind." Dominic said distantly. He wanted to ask about the shooting, what happened to him back then, but couldn't find the words. Sun visibly tensed up, fear melted her tough act.

"Dominic…" Sun whispered, gripping his hand tighter. Dominic noticed his sister's sudden change in mood and looked down to her. She was scared, her green orbs wide staring up at him expecting for him to say something.

"I just-" Dominic started. "-forgot to get groceries." He lied, his face lifting into an apologetic smile. Sun seemed to calm down a bit, buying into his lie.

They walked in silence the rest of the way home, until Lee came running from the house once they came into view, screaming their names. Dominic forced a smile and let go of Sun's hand to catch Lee as she jumped into his arms.

"Dom-Dom!" Lee screamed. "Me and Sun were so worried then Sun went to find you! I stayed here on watch!" Lee laughed and squeezed her brother. Dominic chuckled lightly and hugged Lee tightly.

"I'm fine. I just got a little… distracted that's all, sorry. We'll just have to have leftovers tonight." Lee shrugged with a smile.

"That's fine." She said, as she turned her face to look down at Sun. "Can you heat it up Sun?" she asked. Her sister nodded and rushed back into the house slamming the door shut just as Dominic put Lee back to the ground. Lee however, didn't run back into the house to follow her sister. Instead she stayed, looking down at her feet.

"What's up Lee?" He asked. Lee had that timid look on her face she gets went she wants something but isn't sure on how to ask.

"Well… I know Sun told me I couldn't but-" Lee paused.

"But…"

"I wanna duel." Lee blurted, her eyes not meeting her brothers. At first Dominic was confused. A night or so ago Sun gave Lee an hours worth of scolding just for wanted to watch it, now she wants to learn, Dominic was about to ask why the sudden change of heart but once looking into her eyes he saw her drive burning. The black haired man smiled and took his sisters hand.

"I think I know just the person to ask. I'll see if he wants to teach you and I'm sure he could also point me in the direction of a card store too." Dominic said, his heart lifting as he saw the ecstatic look on his sister's face. "But you have to keep it a secret. Sun will kill us both." Lee nodded excitedly, her eyes bright.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She repeated, hugging her brother tightly before skipping back into the house. Dominic sighed and smiled as his sister closed the door. For a minute he forgot that he was supposed to be six feet under. The realization hit him full force.

'_Maybe the doctor was wrong. Maybe they… maybe they made a mistake. Those happen all the time.' _Dominic tried to tell himself. _'I can't be dead if I'm here. But what if I'm not me…'_ his mind lingered on Jack and the memory of them.

'_Why is that the only thing I can remember so clearly? Why is everything else but that a haze? Is Jack really putting things into my head to make me into Yusei… or is that who I actually am and these girls-my sisters-needed to fill in the gap Dominic-I- made?'_ He pondered for a while, tempted to turned back and watch the waves in his normal spot to calm his racing nerves.

'_I've worried them enough.'_ He thought his eyes glancing back toward the ocean then back to their hut and his lips lifting.

"Dominic?" He heard Sun call out from the door. "Dinners ready.' She said. Dominic sighed and began walking to their house, his eye's meeting Sun's with a happy smile as they both shut the door to their house and ate their soup as a family, enjoying Lee's dramatic story telling of the day's events, complete with voices, as a family. Watching a movie they've seen a hundred times together on the couch as a family, and finally tucking them both into bed.

Dominic watched his sisters sleep for a short while, his heart swelling. These were his sisters, no matter what; he was never going to leave their side. They needed him just as he needs them. He slipped out of the house silently, making sure not to wake his sleeping sisters and walking towards the sea, his hair flapping in the light breeze. He didn't think, just felt, taking a deep breath in, and closing his eyes.

'_I don't care who I am anymore. I could be Dominic, Yusei, or some random traveler with not even a penny to his name and I won't care. Right now, the most important things to me are my Sisters, whether they're biological or not. I will not abandon them, even if it costs me my memories.'_ Dominic told himself, exhaling slowly and opening his eyes. He felt better, like a weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"No more wondering. No more wishing. You live only for those girls. I will die for them; I will protect them for as long as I am able. This… I promise." Dominic vowed to the ocean almost wishing he had something he could throw over the railing to make it official but settled for watching the sun rise over the ocean. A content smile on his face.

* * *

When Jack and Crow returned to their small apartment they found the twins and Akiza standing around, fear and pain twisting their normally cheerful faces. It was silent when the runner's engine was cut and the riders stepping off their bikes. Jack looked around at everyone, confused.

"What's with the long faces?" Jack asked seriously. Akiza was the first to speak.

"It's about Yusei-"

"Yeah, Crow had told me about something you guys found. What is it?" Jack asked impatiently, leaning on the work bench. Crow took a deep breath and put his hand on Jack's shoulder much to the blonde's annoyance.

"We felt as Team 5Ds, everyone should agree to this before the decision is final." Jack felt a shiver run down his spine at the melancholy in Crow's voice.

"What decision?" Jack barked, shrugging Crow's hand off his shoulder.

"Call off the search. At least for a while so we can get our bearings-" Crow was trying to justify himself when Jack cut him off with an answer that made everyone stop breathing for a second.

"I agree."

"What?" Crow questioned

"I agree. No need for the search anymore." Jack said confidently, his eyes not meeting the groups. Everyone was surprised to say the least, staring wide eyed at the blond.

"Why are you all surprised?"

"Are you sure _you_ didn't run into anything recently?" Leo half joked receiving an elbow to the side from his sister. Akiza looked to Crow to say something. The red head groaned and rolled his eyes, clearing his throat.

"We- just expected a little bit of an argument seeing how... close you and Yusei got...and well we expected you to deny calling it off." Jack didn't say anything for a moment.

"And by close you mean lovers. Use your adult words Crow." Jack teased in a serious tone. Crow glared and was about to lay into him when the blond began to speak again. "But that doesn't matter now since we don't need the search because Yusei is in the Satellite, living a lie built by a little girl." Jack scowled looking between Akiza and the twins across from him, eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Jack we've told you before Dominic isn't Yusei." Crow tried to say. They've been over this more times then necessary but Jack refuses to believe it.

"Really, because when he had our chat he asked me if we had met before...In the clinic down in the Satellite while he was recovering from a stab injury cause by glass after falling. Sound familiar?" Crow sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"That does sound an awful like the time Yusei fell of his runner during his duel with Kalin." Luna muttered.

"Exactly. I only visited the clinic once in my life time. And that was after Yusei was injured dueling Kalin. Not only that, but he also told me the events that transpired while I was there. Events that only Yusei and I know. Dominic is Yusei, and while we stand here talking about the irrelevant, that girl Sun is feeding him lies, teaching him to be someone he's not." Jack explained.

"Dominic isn't Yusei Jack. He's missing a couple key components such as his criminal and signer mark. Both those things are pretty hard to miss." Crow said, his voice beginning to rise.

"Those things could easily be covered up with dirt or make-up."

"Jack-"

"He may not have the yellow that Yusei had in his hair, but they could have dyed it."

"Jack."

"But he still has-"

"Jack!" Crow yelled, making the room go silent with everyone's eyes on him. "We are tired. Akiza and the twins have school the focus on and they can't keep spending their weekends searching for someone who we have no leads on." Crow said, calming down. "I want to believe Dominic is Yusei believe me, but any blacked hair guy from behind looks like Yusei, so we can't just point fingers. Even if he is, then Yusei will find a way to remember but he can't if we keep forcing him."

"Crow." Akiza whispered

"I want to get Yusei back. He's my best friend but Jack... I can't keep looking up and down all day and all night through this city only to come home with nothing. I... Just can't. I can't look at someone who even has the same eye color as Yusei and not think it's him. "Crow had his head down in defeat, hands balled tight into a fist and body shaking. Jack said nothing his face cold, unresponsive.

"You want to give up on Yusei." Crow stopped, his eyes inching to look at Jack's face.

"What-"

"You're letting your feelings get in the way of logic. Think, would Yusei give up on us? No. He would never just give up on us. Yet you want to give up because you allow yourself to believe it's hopeless. "

"I think that we should calm down-" Jack sent Luna a strong glare, shutting the girl right up.

"Yusei is pretending to be someone he's not and you're going to let him. Pathetic." Jack spat at the red head as he strode past the others toward his room getting to his door before speaking again. "If you want to be cowards then by all means, stop the search. Tell everyone that Yusei Fudo is lost forever. But I know that he's closer than they all think, and I will get him back. Even if it's by force." Jack hissed, slamming his door shut, making the others wince at the sound. Akiza looked up to the door and then to Crow, who hadn't changed his posture.

"Crow…" Akiza said, reaching out for the red head to comfort him. "We'll figure this out; Jack is just as worried as the rest of us, he may even be scared." Akiza whispered rubbing the duelist's back. "He'll come around and stop being such a prick once we find Yusei." Crow's felt a smile come to his face.

"Yusei was always able to take Jack down a few notches."

"Now let's hope we don't start a war while he's gone." Leo muttered, getting another elbow in the side from Luna.

"If it'll make you feel better. Leo and I could do some research on Dominic after school tomorrow." Luna suggested, getting a small protesting noise from her brother. Akiza was about to join in when Crow stopped them.

"No. You guys just go home and clear your schedules for some R and R." Crow's voice was barely over a whisper as he walked past Akiza and the twins to his own bedroom. He didn't say anything else and when his door lightly clicked shut, the apartment went silent. Akiza and the twins looked to each other with heartbroken eyes.

"Come on guys. I can drive you home if you want." Akiza offered. Luna and Leo nodded, heading up the stairs and out the door, with Akiza close behind shutting it as walked out.

* * *

**SweetTart:** How'd you like it? Meh or nah. Not much is happening and it's kinda slow but it'll pick up I've already started on the other chapter and let me tell you. Shit will be hitting multiple fans! Thank you so much for reading see ya next time!


End file.
